staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Września 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 2 Dokąd płyniemy?; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Legenda Nezha - Poczwórny Wachlarz, odc. 44 (Celestial Pole Quadruple Star Array, ep. 44); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Toy Story 2 (.); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kolarstwo górskie - Vacansoleil Grand Prix MTB - Szczawno Zdrój; STEREO, 16:9 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Latać czy nie latać? cz.1 (The life of birds. To fly or not to fly.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Plebania - odc. 1533; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1922 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2021; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5142 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5142); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5143 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5143); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1534; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1923 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2022; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs uratował cztery skowronki, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek szyli spodnie, odc. 17 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Ranczo - odc. 33 - Sprawca - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Teatr Telewizji - W roli Boga; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Tomasz Wiszniewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Stroiński, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Magdalena Schejbal, Janusz Gajos, Paweł Królikowski, Dominika Ostałowska, Andrzej Zieliński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 1941 - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Dan Aykroyd, John Belushi, Treat Williams; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część czwarta: Nowa Nadzieja (Star Wars IV - A New Hope); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1977); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Boża podszewka - odc. 9/15; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 10 (How To Be Gardener (II seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Radio Romans - odc. 13/32 - Być matką; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Trzeba się dobrze spisać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Żydzi z Nowego Targu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Spełnione proroctwa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 ZUS dla Ciebie! - Fundusz Emerytur Pomostowych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.11 Zmowa milczenia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1771; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Jak dzieci zawiesiły słońce na niebie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Książę z Bajki (Prince Charming); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Allan Arkush; wyk.:Sean Maguire, Martin Short, Bernadette Peters; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Czas honoru - odc. 27 seria III "Kolega z Rochester" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 9/48; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/LXII; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:45 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 31; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 56 - Salsa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 457 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 758; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 512; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Alibi na poniedziałek - Zabójczy układ cz 1 (H2O 1/2); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004); reż.:Charles Binamé; wyk.:Paul Gross, Leslie Hope, Guy Nadone; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Saudyjskie królestwo od środka (Inside the Saudi kingdom); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Ostatnie zdjęcia (Andrzej Munk); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Wojenna narzeczona odc. 3/4 (Bride of War); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zabójczy układ cz 1 (H2O 1/2); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004); reż.:Charles Binamé; wyk.:Paul Gross, Leslie Hope, Guy Nadone; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Kabaret nocą; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:52 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:52 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:06 Pogoda 08:10 Gość poranka 08:21 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:11 Biznes 10:20 Pogoda 10:22 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:17 Raport z Polski 23:30 Serwis info 23:42 Pogoda 23:48 Chłopak i dziewczyna - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 00:49 Minęła dwudziesta 01:32 Telekurier 01:49 Info Dziennik 02:25 Sportowy wieczór 02:35 Raport z Polski 02:46 Młodzież kontra 03:18 Raport z Polski 03:35 Info Dziennik 04:11 Minęła dwudziesta 04:54 Telekurier 05:11 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:20 Franklin i skarb jeziora - film animowany (Kanada,Francja,2006) 08:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Zagadka nieśmiertelności (34) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ferdewalduś (35) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Złota rybka (33) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Tajemnicze zniknięcie (34) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Droga do kariery (192) 11:30 Samo życie (1506) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dwie planety (167) 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami (67) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1145) 14:45 Tak, kochanie (24) 15:15 Tak, kochanie (25) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Wróg w moim łóżku (193) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (70) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1146) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1507) 20:00 Megahit: Transporter 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,Francja,2005) 21:50 Klient - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1994) 00:30 Zagadkowa noc 02:30 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (123) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Kolekcjoner 14:20 Detektywi: Pojednanie 14:55 Hela w opałach: Rozwód (27) 15:25 Hela w opałach 3: Droga do Koniakowa (28) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Chcę kupić 161 parę butów! Czy to już przegięcie? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka (124) 18:25 Detektywi: Bolesne rozstanie 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1311) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zabić tę miłość 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show: Marcin Tyszka, Tadeusz Drozda i Iwona Węgrowska 22:35 Mentalista (3/23) 23:35 Superwizjer 00:10 Nie z tego świata (3/22) 01:10 Co za tydzień 01:35 Uwaga! 01:55 Po co spać, jak można grać 03:10 Telesklep 03:35 Mentalista (3/23) 04:30 Rozmowy w toku 05:25 Nic straconego TV 4 04:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:15 Lalola (106) 06:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (13) 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:20 Morze miłości (14) 10:20 mała czarna - talk show 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (24) 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (25) 16:00 Zbuntowani (196) 17:00 Osaczona (13) 18:00 Słoneczny patrol (14) 19:00 Morze miłości (15) 20:00 STOP Drogówka (3) - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Podróż do wnętrza wulkanu - film dokumentalny (USA) 22:05 Galileo (171) - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Galileo (172) - program popularnonaukowy 00:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (7) 01:05 mała Czarna - talk show 02:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:10 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Mike & The Mechanics - Live at Shepherds Bush - koncert 03:55 TV Market 04:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 08:30 Burza uczuć (535) 09:30 Pustynna miłość (15) 10:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? (15) 11:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 12:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 12:30 Duszek głuptasek - film fantasy (Niemcy,2006) 14:30 Burza uczuć (536) 15:30 Pustynna miłość (16) 16:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? (16) 17:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 18:00 Dyżur (32) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Junior TV: Pan Andersen opowiada (16) 19:00 Junior TV: Piotruś Pan i piraci (16) 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (43) 20:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie (24) 20:30 Szok Video - serial dokumentalny 21:30 SWAT - reality show 22:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Jadowita cisza - thriller (USA,2009) 01:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 01:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Studio Gama - Gawęda i 40. rozbójników; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Awantura o Basię - odc. 12/12* - Awantura dwunasta, czyli rzecz o literackim podstępie Kornela Makuszyńskiego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Flaki z pulpetami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 740; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1524; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 37; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 1/7* - Plac Napoleona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Spełnione proroctwa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 232; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 3/18* - Nowa nauczycielka; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1* - Syn marnotrawny; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Gala Piosenki Familijnej cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1524; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 21 - Napad na dyliżans; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Jan Serce - odc. 3/10* - Mgiełka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Dziewczyny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 21 - Napad na dyliżans; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1524; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (40); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Szafa polska 1945 - 89; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku